


The Baker

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HE rememBERS, He's adorable, Poetry, Somehow, and grindelwald is creepy, i really like jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: They are not realThese dreamsThey do not Existnotrealtheyarenotrealwakeup





	

He dreams.  
Of silver egg shells  
And blue feathered snakes  
Of being covered in jewelry  
And a strudel that   
Makes itself

He dreams   
(because they are dreams what else can they should they would they be)  
And he’s not   
Mad  
It’s   
Not the war  
Seeping in his bones  
It’s not the bombs or  
The gunfire  
It’s   
English accent  
And   
A wide smile  
A stick that glows  
It’s   
A horn that   
Plants fire and  
Destruction

They are not real  
These dreams  
They do not   
Exist  
notrealtheyarenotrealwakeup

He dreams  
And his dreams   
Turn into cakes  
Pies  
Strudels  
Cupcakes

He keeps   
The cold eyes   
And  
The self-assured smile   
And   
The hurt in his neck

He dreams of the rain  
Of a kiss  
A girl

Until  
She steps into his shop  
A smile  
On her lips

And  
His dreams  
Are not dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feels about him ok.  
> I love him


End file.
